Intercambio de Roles (Sonamy)
by sonicxelerizo147
Summary: El Dr. Eggman ha querido dominar el mundo desde hace tiempo pero un grupo de chicas siempre se lo ah impedido: el Team Rose, las más grandes heroínas de Mobius, integrado por la justiciera, la inteligente y la astuta. Pero tres nuevos chicos que llegan al lugar les darán un giro a su vida. Un cambio total de los papeles en los personajes. Escrito por sonicxelerizo147 y Ruedi.
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos, compañeros y lectores de esta maravillosa pagina de historias creadas por fans. Este fic hará un giro a varias cosas vistas en Fanfiction (tal ves ya las hayan visto en alguna ocasión XD), pero no lo escribiré yo sola, será escrito en compañía de mi amiga **Ruedi**, de hecho este capítulo lo escribió ella *aplausos muy fuertes* X3 eh hizo un gran trabajo y le agradezco el que escriba esta historia con migo , yo eh planteado la trama del fic (o más bien su esencia) X3. Espero que le den una oportunidad al fic y les guste.

Casi no pongo esto pero... los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a SEGA.

¡Que comience el capítulo!

* * *

_**Capítulo 1-El Team Rose**_

Se oyó una explosión. Una de esas fuertes, que provoca que la tierra se estremezca y se erice la piel desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Menudo susto se llevó una eriza de pelaje rosado mientras acomodaba, tranquilamente, unas cosas en su casa. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, con el corazón que amenazaba con salírsele de su pecho en cualquier momento.

Entre nervios, tomó su martillo, al mismo tiempo que su semblante parecía preocupado. Por su ventana vio a una infinidad de pequeñas criaturas que parecían correr en sentido contrario de la explosión. Ella cerró los puños con fuerza, enfadada por la escena. Sabía quién era el condenado causante. ¡Lo juraba por su martillo que tantas veces la había auxiliado!

Amy Rose maldijo el nombre de aquél imberbe científico cuyo fin era construir quién sabe qué locura en su planeta. Pero ella iba a impedírselo, como en tantas otras ocasiones. Agarrando con fuerza su inseparable martillo, salió corriendo en dirección a la humareda que divisaba a lo lejos. Corría lo más rápido que sus pies llegaban. Una voz aniñada llegó a sus oídos.

—¡Amy, Amy! ¡Es ése otra vez!

—¡Lo sé, Cream! —respondió la eriza—. ¡No tiene nada mejor que hacer! ¡Vamos!

Una coneja bastante pequeña volaba, gracias a sus largas orejas, justo por encima de Amy. La acompañaba su inseparable amigo Cheese, un pequeño chao celeste con un moño rojo colocado en su cuello.

—¿Dónde está Cherry? —le preguntó en medio de la corrida, la de ojos verdes.

—Está cerca de la explosión —contestó la coneja de vestido anaranjado—. Se encontraba recolectando unas cosas que mamá le encargó.

Cherry era un increíble robot, en forma de conejo, de color rosado oscuro. Se trataba de una invención de la pequeña Cream, su mejor creación hasta la fecha. Y su por supuesto su más grande orgullo.

Una estela oscura pasó volando en medio de ellas dos. Se oían batir unas alas de murciélago a mucha velocidad. Amy y Cream sonrieron: era su compañera de batallas, Rouge, una murciélago excepcional: lista, inteligente, veloz y astuta. Aunque a veces pecaba de ladrona de joyas, era la última pieza de lo que ellas denominaban "Team Rose".

Aceleraron el paso. ¡No irían a dejar que el Dr. Eggman venciera! Cuando llegaron al epicentro de la explosión, vieron un enorme grupo de árboles prendidos en un fuego que amenazaba con seguir avanzando. Se separaron: Rouge por los aires, Cream entre los árboles y Amy en el suelo. Cherry, la robot, se escondía, escaneando la zona y rastreando al responsable de tamaña fechoría.

Una risa gutural las alertó: estaba cerca.

—¡Enemigo localizado! —La voz metálica de Cherry resonó en el lugar—. ¡Está al final de aquél grupo de árboles sanos! —Amy agradeció la información y fue corriendo, esquivando el fuego y las ramas que caían hasta el lugar donde la robot indicaba. Cream la seguía por detrás y Rouge afinaba los ojos para localizarlo: quería caer en picada para provocar un ataque sorpresa.

—¡Eggman! —vociferó la eriza cuando lo distinguió en su aparato móvil con el que volaba a sus anchas teniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Han tardado —dijo, despreocupadamente—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta el nuevo decorado? —bromeó, haciendo rabiar a la eriza—. Destruyendo estas cosas, habrá más lugar para construir un imperio más hermoso. ¿Qué opinas, Amy?

La respuesta de ella fue abalanzarse para profanarle un golpe con su martillo, pero él la esquivó con suma agilidad, riéndose a lo último. Cream le hizo una seña a su robot y éste apareció de golpe, haciendo sobresaltar al científico humano y elevarse hacia arriba: grave error, Rouge lo esperaba para una emboscada sorpresa. Se escapó por un pelo, infiltrándose en el bosque.

—¡No huyas, Eggman! —gritaba Amy, mientras lo perseguía al trote.

—Yo que tú, no haría nada más, maldita eriza —dijo deteniéndose de golpe. La nombrada se detuvo, detrás de ella se encontraban Cream y Rouge, preparadas para luchar.

El tipo volvió a reír como maniático y chasqueó los dedos: en un árbol estaba amarrado un pobre muchachito, un joven zorrito de color amarillo, con cara de pánico. Estaba envuelto en sogas y, un robot de Eggman, sostenía una especie de antorcha, con una mano, y con la otra, tenía a Cherry.

—¡Cherry! —gritó la pequeña, espantada.

—Tu patético robot no pudo resistir el golpe de mi gran invención —dijo él, recalcando su genialidad—. Y como no me dan lo que busco, quemaré al chico y lo poco que queda del bosque.

—¡Las esmeraldas no son para un tipo como tú! —gritó Cream y voló directo hacia el robot que tenía la antorcha.

—¡Cream, no! —exclamó Amy y el robot le dio tal golpe a la coneja que cayó de bruces al suelo. Aquélla masa metálica controlada por el científico se aproximaba más hacia la cara de aquél zorro, que parecía en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

¡Había que hacer algo!

—¡Si quieres las esmeraldas, pelea! —gritó Amy y, de un gran salto, se posicionó encima de él. Y lo llenó de golpes. No le dio tiempo a Eggman para esquivar, se estaba quejando de los golpes.

—¡Bien hecho, chica! —Rouge voló hacia donde estaba el robot, pero vio que empezaba a quemar las cuerdas que envolvían al niño, las cuales comenzaron a rodearlo—. ¡Maldito seas! —se quejó y, cuando parecía salvarlo, el robot la golpeó en el aire.

—¡Rouge! —Amy dejó de atosigar a golpes a Eggman y vio que el zorro estaba ya empezando a prenderse en llamas. Presa del pánico corrió a salvarlo, lo tomó entre sus brazos. Casi recibía un golpe del robot cuando Cherry despertó y lo empujó a varios metros de distancia, en unos instantes Cream despertó del tremendo golpe.

—¡Cream, llévate al chico! —pidió Amy y le dio al muchacho que, yacía desmayado, en brazos de la eriza—. ¡Hay que extinguir el fuego! —dijo preocupada. Cream asintió y empezó a volar.

—¡Cherry, ayuda a Amy! —en ése instante Rouge emergió de entre unos arbustos se limpió la sangre que le caía por el rostro: se había hecho un tajo con una rama.

—¡Rouge, hay que parar el fuego!

—¿Dónde está el loco?

—¡Qué me importa! ¡El bosque se quema! —ni rastros había del científico: para variar, empezaba los problemas y jamás los resolvía.

¡El fuego, el fuego! ¿Qué harían esas tres, ahora? ¡No había manera de parar las llamas!

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Nos regalan algún Reviews? X3, gracias por leer :D

Nos despedimos de ustedes :3

¡Hasta luego!

*w*


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, hola, holaaaaa FanFiction *aplaude* XD , eh aquí el nuevo capítulo de IdR (Intercambio de Roles) Súper wau Nitroooooo! En este capítulo veremos como les va a Amy y Cream con el pobrecito de Tail :( .No olviden Ruedi y yo les mandamos saludos a todas las personas que leen este fic X3.**

**Que comience !Ya¡**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2-Conociendo a mis heroínas_**

Las llamas consumían todo lo que tocase, los árboles que eran rozados por el caliente abrigo de fuego ardían rápidamente en una inmensa llamarada. Las chicas se encontraban preocupadas ya que sus esfuerzos por detener esa furia eran inútiles, corrían del lago cercano y regresaban al bosque con baldes llenos de agua, pero a ese paso sería imposible apagarlo.

—¡Si no hacemos algo de inmediato perderemos el bosque! —dijo con angustia la eriza rosada para después arrojar un poco de agua al fuego.

—Sí, pero ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó la murciélaga observando las los árboles siendo consumidos por las llamas.

Los ojos azules de Cherry se iluminaron, rápidamente corrió hacia las chicas, quienes se preguntaban que podían hacer ante esa desastrosa situación.

—Eh recargado por completo mi energía, ahora puedo ayudarlas a extinguir por completo el fuego —exclamó la conejita robot mientras señalaba el desastre.

—¿Pero cómo piensas hacerlo? —preguntó Rouge con curiosidad, al tiempo en que llevó su mano a la cadera.

—Tengo una función que me permite absorber agua, almacenarla y luego expulsarla fuertemente.

— ¡¿Qué esperas?! Hay que apagar eso —señaló el fuego—, o no quedara nada —habló la eriza rosada con dureza.

Cherry asintió y con gran velocidad avanzó hasta el lago del bosque. Ahí se quedó parada por unos momentos para luego decir "Modo Proyectil de Agua, Activado". Sus manos comenzaron a abrirse para luego formar dos cañones, en su espalda surgió un contenedor transparente que se conectó a los cañones por medio de unas mangueras. Al estar lista la transformación, Cherry se sumergió al lago. Ahí inicio con la absorción de líquido, almacenándola en el contenedor, se podía ver la velocidad con la que lo hacía ya que se veía las corrientes que ella provocaba.

Al estar lista, salió del lago de un solo salto. Corrió de regreso a donde se encontraban Amy y Rouge. Ellas al ver a Cherry tan imponente y fuerte, se sorprendieron notablemente, alagando a la pequeña genio del equipo.

—A un lado —sugirió la coneja robótica, apuntado en dirección a las chicas.

Ellas enseguida hicieron lo que les pidió la coneja, dejándola frente a frente con el enfurecido fuego. Cherry se concentró, para después disparar potentemente hacia el incendio el agua que había recolectado, era increíble ver la fuerza con la que disparaba el agua, apagando al instante las enormes llamas.

—Esa niña me sigue sorprendiendo con lo que construye —dijo Rouge contemplando a la robot.

—No por algo es la genio del equipo —añadió la eriza orgullosa ya que ella era como la hermana mayor de la conejita.

—Si quieren pueden retirarse, yo me encargare de apagar el incendio —exclamó Cherry al mismo tiempo en que hacia su trabajo.

—¿Estas segura de que quieres que te dejemos sola? —preguntó Amy.

—Sí… por cierto ¿No deberían ir a ver al chico al que rescataron?

—¡Es cierto! El pobre debe seguir asustado —levantó una de sus manos a su boca—, vamos Rouge.

—Yo paso, tengo cosas que hacer… debo cuidar esa hermosa esmeralda que tengo en casa —le guiñó el ojo a la eriza y señaló con su pulgar la dirección de su hogar.

—Tienes razón —dijo desanimada—, debes cuidar de la Master Emerald. Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego —con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

—Claro que sí, rosita.

Las dos tomaron sus caminos, Amy hacia la casa de Cream y Rouge a Angel Island. Era algo molesto para la murciélaga estar cuidando ella sola la mayor parte del tiempo esa enorme esmeralda, pero si no lo hacía alguien se la podría robar y todo su hogar comenzaría a caer desenfrenadamente, pero ya que podía hacer ella era la única que había quedado de su civilización y esa era su responsabilidad. Por otra parte, Amy se encontraba contenta ya que aunque el Dr. Eggman había causado sus maldades, ellas lo habían derrotado, esa era otra victoria más que se sumaba a muchas otras.

Al llegar a la casa de la conejita, Amy tocó la puerta. En seguida una coneja de mayor altura y edad, la madre de Cream, le abrió.

—Hola Amy, Cream te estaba esperando —hizo un dulce gesto—. Adelante pasa.

Amy saludo con su mano y luego pasó Al entrar vio a un robot naranja de "ojos" azules, sosteniendo una bandeja en la cual había encima una jarra de agua y unos vasos. Él se acercó a la eriza y le extendió la bandeja.

—Hola Emerld, cuanto tiempo sin verte —agarró un vaso con agua—, gracias.

Después de eso, Amy camino hacia su mejor amiga quien se encontraba en una silla observando al zorrito amarillo recostado en el sofá.

—¿Cómo va? —preguntó con preocupación la eriza luego de observar al zorrito.

—Todavía no reacciona —dijo con misma preocupación.

—Ya veo —agachó la cabeza.

En eso, unos leves gemidos hicieron que Amy levantara la cara. Vio junto con su amiga como el zorrito comenzaba a despertarse del desmayo, éste llevó se sobó la cabeza para luego abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo adolorido—. ¿Ah? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —exclamó confundido al ver a las chicas.

—Nosotras fuimos las que te salvaron del doctor Eggman, él te había secuestrado —explicó Amy con amabilidad.

—Es cierto, gracias por su ayuda —cerró los ojos y mostró una tierna sonrisa.

—No hay de que, para eso está el Team Rose, para proteger a los demás y hacer justicia —dijo inspirada la eriza rosada haciendo fuerza con sus puños y mirando hacia arriba con ojos llenos de estrellas.

—¡¿Son el Team Rose?! —exclamó llenó de emoción el pequeño zorrito amarillo a lo cual ellas asintieron—, no puedo creer que este frente a ustedes, soy fan de su trabajo como heroínas de Mobius, tú debes ser Cream —juntó sus manos—. Eres la mejor persona en robótica de la que eh escuchado hablar.

—¿De verdad? —dijo alagada la pequeña coneja.

—Sí, todo eso que escucho de ti es sumamente asombroso —con más emoción que antes.

—Gracias —exclamó con felicidad.

—Oh perdonen por mi tremenda descortesía, mi nombre es Miles Prower pero si quieren pueden llamarme Tails —informó el zorrito.

—Hola Tails —dijeron al unísono las dos chicas.

—¿Y eres de por aquí, Tails? —preguntó la eriza.

—No, el lugar del que vengo está lejos de aquí.

—Entonces si no eres de por aquí, ¿Cómo es que Eggman te secuestró? No creo que te haya traído de tan lejos —se quedó pensando Amy.

—Lo que pasa es que me encontraba recorriendo el lugar ya que me mudare a este sitio junto con mis amigos —añadió una sonrisa.

—Entonces te tendremos cerca pequeño Tails, esperamos poder ir a visitarte algún día de estos —dijo Amy.

—Espero también poder presentarles a mis amigos.

—Estaremos encantadas de conocerlos —exclamó Cream con alegría.

En ese momento Tails vio el reloj de muñeca que llevaba, al ver la hora se quedó un poco preocupado.

—Gracias por rescatarme y gracias por todo, me gustaría estar un rato más con ustedes —dijo algo desanimado—, pero tengo que irme, sino mis amigos se empezaran mucho preocupar por mí.

—No hay problema, puedes venirnos a visitar cuando quieras —Cream se despidió de del zorrito.

—Hasta luego Tails —también se despidió del chico.

—Ojala y vuelva a verlas pronto.

Después de eso, el zorrito se retiró de la casa de Cream, llevando en el rostro una gran sonrisa de emoción y felicidad ya que había conocido a su heroína, llevando en mente el poder visitarlas algún día de estos y presentarles a sus dos mejores amigos, Sonic The Hedgehog y Knuckles The Equidna.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Dejan algún review? ok :D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de este gran fic XP.**

**Sayônara :3**


End file.
